Love found, love lost
by greasergirl22
Summary: title is a little weird. but what if Two-Bit had a sister?


My outsiders; fan fiction.

"Carrie-Lynn, get your little ass out this door or I'm gonna leave you!" Damn, my brother can yell really loud sometimes.

"Two-Bit Matthews, if I dare hear you cuss at your little sister again and I'm gonna pound your head in so you can see your own ass!" My mom yelled back at him. She can be really cool sometimes. I stared in mirror one last time, fluffed my hair and skipped out the doorway.

"Finally," he said as he stood up from the porch. My brother, Keith also known as Two-Bit, is a huge wisecracker. He ran his hand through my hair as we walked up the porch of our friend's house.

"Damnit, Two-Bit! Can you just leave my hair alone?" I snapped. He always has to be touching my hair. He's a weirdo like that.

"Ponyboy CURTIS-S-S," Two-Bit yelled really loud before kicking the front door open. I followed him inside to find the boys just lying there looking stupid.

"Ay Two-Bit. Ay Carrie." Said Ponyboy as he rose from the couch. This was practically my second home. The Curtis' home. It was Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Their parents died a couple years ago, so it was just them and the rest of the gang.

"Sodapop, where the hell is the chocolate cake?" Yelled Steve as he walked out of the kitchen. Steve is Soda's best friend. His father doesn't really like him much, so he's always over here. Steve doesn't really anyone younger than him. He stands me just fine though.

"I don't know. Ask Superman." Soda responded. Superman is what we call Darry. He's very big with muscles that he is very proud of.

"Ay Superdope! Where's the chocolate cake?" Steve yelled as Darry walked in from the bathroom.

"Go make your own kiddo." He responded as he picked Steve up and threw him on the couch. I slumped into the armchair and watched the boys. They're all really funny cause they bicker like a family.

"AYYYYY YOOOOO." A holler from outside. It was Dally. Dally is a little on the wild child side. He's about 18 and has been in and out of jail since he was 10. His father doesn't like him much, so he practically lives on the street. I don't get why he just doesn't stay here. He either stays at the guy he jockeys for, or the lot. I just think he doesn't like to stay somewhere that long, but he usually comes around every day.

"Heya Dally." Said Ponyboy as Dally sauntered into the room. He doesn't walk, he saunters everywhere he goes. I just think he forgot how to walk normally. Like, Ponyboy, Steve and Two-Bit, they slouch when they walk. Darry, Soda and me are honestly the only ones that walk normally.

"Anyone seen Johnnycakes?" Soda asked as he stuck his head out the bathroom door, I think he was naked. All of the girls in this town get a kick out of just looking at Sodapop. He's very handsome. He's slim, with dark-gold hair and dark brown eyes. He's very happy go lucky and always grinning. I don't think I've ever seen him angry or sad. Even when he's fighting, he gets serious but laughs it all off.

"He said he'll be over later today, he had to do something." Pony said.

"Nothing bad, I might ask?" Darry asked as he plopped down in the chair next to me with a plate of chocolate cake. These boys are obsessed with their chocolate cake.

"Nah, he's just gonna go to the clinic, get some things checked out." Pony responded back as he lay down on the couch on his stomach. Pony can be so lazy sometimes. Most of the gang is worried about Johnny. He was jumped a couple months ago by the Socs. And he is beat constantly by his father. Soda and Darry are constantly trying to get him to move in and stay there all the time, but he keeps turning it down. No one knows why though. Johnny is mine and Pony's best buddy. Pony and I are okay close, but not as close as we are with Johnny. The whole gang wouldn't be able to work without Johnny. He's the little puppy. He looks like a lost one too. He was big dark eyes, and always looks at his feet. He barely talks but when he does his voice is quiet. He practically kisses the ground Dally walks on.

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Asked Two-Bit as he stared at the television. Mickey Mouse must be on. Two-Bit worships Mickey Mouse.

"Soda and I are gonna go to the Dingo with Sandy and Evie." Said Steve. Sandy is Soda's girl. A lot of girls think she is the luckiest girl in the world, because Soda is crazy about her. He thinks she's the greatest thing ever. I like Sandy, she's a greaser, but she isn't dirty like a lot of other girls. I'm not dirty but Sandy looks like a Soc, but she ain't. She's really nice and perfect for Soda. Evie is okay. I've only met her once.

"I have to work." Darry said. He always has to work; he's a roofer and has another job that I forgot. But since he's Soda and Pony's guardian, he's always working to make end's meat.

"I wanna go see a movie. Wanna come Pony and Carrie?" Dally asked. Sometimes I can't stand to be around Pony. Especially with Dally. Pony can be really rude to me; I only like him when I'm with Johnny because when he's around Johnny, he's the sweetest thing. But, with Dally he's rude to me. Dally likes me though. Thinks I'm the cutest little girl he's ever met. Two-Bit doesn't like me hanging around Dally alone. Thinks that Dally is gonna try and do something to me, wouldn't blame him either. I wouldn't trust myself around Dally either. But that's my little secret.

"Yeah, I will. Johnny will come too." I said as I stood up to get a drink. Even if I didn't say that, Johnny would come.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Said Pony not even looking up from the television. Damn those boys always obsessed with the television.

Soda was sitting at the table when I walked into the kitchen. That's why I didn't hear him say something when we were talking about plans. I made myself a glass of water and sat down next to him. He was looking at a piece of paper and had a look that something was bothering him.

"Hey Sodapop. What's up with you?" I asked. Soda is practically like my brother. I could tell him anything. He knows that I can't stand Pony, and I have a secret crush on Dally. He knows everything. That's the good thing about Soda. You can tell him something and he won't tell a single soul. He probably knows so much in that head of his.

"Nothing." He said as he folded the paper back up and slid it under the place mat.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So, I heard you're hanging out with Dally and Pony tonight, eh?" He laughed.

"As long as Johnny goes." I said as I placed some hair behind my ear.

"Still hatin' on Pony?"

"Yeah. He can be so rude to me sometimes." I said. Man, it was so easy to be open with Soda. Maybe it was just that charm he has.

"Ay girl, I think he likes you." He stood up and winked at me. That's the first that Soda ever said anything like that about Pony. I never thought about that. When I was little when boys liked you, they were mean to you. What if Pony liked that? That's just plain weird. I stood up and followed Soda back into the living room to find Johnny sitting on the couch next to Pony.

"Ay Johnnycakes!" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Soda boy, let's get outta here. We got ten minutes till seven." Steve said as he walked out the door. Soda got up and followed them.

"See yall later!" Everyone stared at them as they left. For some reason, we all got into the habit of doing that. Just staring as someone left, like that would be the last time you'd ever see them. Someday, it will be.

"Come on guys, let's go." Dally said as he stood up. Motioning for Johnny, Pony and I to follow him.

"Bye you guys." I said to Two-Bit and Darry before leaving the door. Two-Bit was gonna go hang out with Kathy. I wish he would've gone with us that night. It would save me a lot of trouble that I was about to get myself in.

_Next chapter. _

It gets dark fast in Oklahoma. By the time we walked over to the drive-in it was already dark. We crawled under the fence; Dally doesn't like to do things the legal way. We didn't have a car so we had to sit in the chairs near the concessions. I plopped down next to Johnny, and Pony sat down next to me. I looked at Pony; he caught my sight and gave a little smile. I still couldn't get over what Soda said. Soda wouldn't say that to say it. It must have some meaning to it. It'd be weird though. I mean, the boys are always complimenting on how good I look and how pretty I am. But I only thought Dally thought of me like that. I'm like the boys, I play football, pig out on chocolate cake, join and sometimes even start burping contests. I'm interested in cars. I don't understand why a boy would even take a second glance at me.

There was two Soc sitting in front of us, a red head and black head. There were cheerleaders at our school. Stuck-up. But of course, Dally was up to his usual antics with the red head. He doesn't give up even after the red head pleaded for him to stop. Well, not until Johnny spoke up.

"Dally, leave her alone." Dally look stunned at Johnny. Johnny never said anything like that to Dally. Something is up with Johnny; he's been acting weird lately. I put my hand on his leg so he wouldn't stand up and do something stupid.

"What did you just say to me kid?"

"Dal, just- just leave her alone." He stuttered. Dally looked at him, and then at the red head. He stood up and kicked the chair. He walked away without looking back. The red head turned around and stared at us.

"Thank you." She said looking at Johnny, and then her eyes moved down to my hand on his leg. I forgot it was there, but at the same time I didn't want to move it. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it. Maybe he wanted the red head to look away, I don't know.

"Anytime." Pony said smirking as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, let's get outta here. Let's go to the Dingo." Johnny whispered in my ear. I leaned over and repeated it to Pony. Pony stood up and we followed him to the Dingo. I was a little happy that Dally left, Pony probably wouldn't be mean to me.

We sat down in a booth in the back of the Dingo. The Dingo was the in the middle. Right between the south side, and the north side. Middle- class usually comes here, sometimes the Soc do too. But tonight, it was just us and a group of Socs.

"Aren't Steve and Soda supposed to be here?" Pony asked scratching his head. I think he was just nervous being there with alone with the Socs. I kinda am too. Because the girl I beat up last week was sitting over there with her boyfriend. They looked at me and I knew something was wrong. I looked next to me to see Johnny's face white pale. His knuckles were clenched together. I looked over at the Socs to see a boy with rings. I reached over and held Johnny's hands. I'm not usually scared of some Socs. But tonight I was. I wish Soda and Steve were here. Or Darry, Two-Bit. Hell, even Dally.

"Let's go." I said to Pony as we all stood up to leave. We were halfway out of the parking lot when I heard footsteps behind us. Damnit. I thought. Why couldn't we just catch a break? Johnny squeezed my hand even tighter. I knew he was scared, he was probably thinking about the day he was jumped.

"Uhmhm. Excuse me." I heard from behind me. Pony and I twirled around, Johnny reluctantly did.

"Yeah?" Pony asked looking the guy straight in the eye. There were three guys, and the girl I jumped.

"Mind if I talk to your girl right there?" He said staring at me.

"Look, we just came out for a nice night. We don't want any trouble." Pony responded. I could tell he was scared.

"Too bad." The guy said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Everything all of a sudden happened fast. A big guy took on Pony and the next thing I know he was forcing Pony into his car. The guy that talked to us wrapped my arms around my back and held me down while the girl started hitting me. Her name was Cassie, or Casey, or Carson. I forgot. She messed up my book and talked on my brother, calling him dirty. I went after her, gave a black eye and a busted lip. You always have to stick up for your family, eve your gang.

"Johnny." I whimpered. I started kicking my legs, and moving my body. Damn, this boy was strong. The girl's punched didn't hurt. I could hear my name being called. It sounded like Pony? I couldn't tell. Then I heard sirens. Damn, these Socs are stupid for trying to jump us in a diner parking lot. I closed my eyes, hoping that the fuzz would get them. I felt weight off my shoulders, and the punches stopped. I heard tires screech and speed away. All I saw was red, and then darkness.

"Hey kid, wake up." That voice was unfamiliar. After I came around, I noticed I wasn't in the parking lot anymore. I was in a bed, in a room. The hospital? I looked over to see a police man staring at me.

"Johnny? Where's Johnny? Pony?" I stammered.

"I don't know. But do you know who beat you up?" He asked. He didn't know? If I came in here, wouldn't Johnny and Pony too? What? Where are they? They wouldn't leave me alone.

"Her-her name's Cassie. Or Casey, or Carson. I forgot. She's in my history class." I said. Man, I tried to remember her name I just couldn't. I looked up and noticed that the officer left. Damnit, I hate being alone.

"Carrie-Lynn Leeann!" I heard someone yell, Two-Bit came running into the room faster than a leopard could. He rushed over to my bedside and put his hands on my face. He moved the hair out of my face.

"Sis, are you okay?" He said. I've never seen Two-Bit cry. Never have I seen him sad. Not even when Kathy broke up with him, even though they got back together. He pulled me into a hug and I could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked like he hasn't been to sleep in a while. What time is it anyways? I looked up to see Soda and Darry come into too.

"Babygirl, are you okay?" Soda said as he came over to my bedside. He grabbed my hand after Two-Bit let me go.

"Yeah, some Socs jumped me." I said.

"Damnit! I should've never left you guys." Dally yelled angrily. When did he get here? Where were Johnny and Pony?"

"Speaking of guys, where are Johnnycakes and Ponyboy?" Darry asked. If anyone looked worried, it was him.

"I- I don't know." I said as I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks. "The officer said they never came in." I stuttered. "The Socs, the Socs took them!" The tears started coming out of my blue eyes faster and faster. Where were they?

"Darry!" Yelled Soda. Darry ran out the room as soon as I said the Socs took them.


End file.
